


painting the barn

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint Barton's Farm, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Painting, Red Handed, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Pietro get frisky while performing a mundane task for Clint.Basically what it says on the tin.  ;)





	painting the barn

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Darcyland Smut Week: Red-Handed
> 
> I took it very literally. 
> 
> And figuratively.
> 
> There are all kinds of red-hands here.

Darcy slapped the brush against the wall, pausing to gaze down at the relentless entirety that was the side of the barn.  It was clean, pressure washed and white washed. Ready for the coats of red paint she and Pietro had promised they’d start applying to Clint’s barn.

She couldn’t really remember why had they done that

The air wasn’t hot, but the sunshine was. Beating down on them from above. The breeze was cool, rustling the grass that was growing tall around the fence posts. The stuff neither Pietro nor Clint had gotten around to wacking with the weed-eater.

Darcy dipped the brush into the paint again, watching her boyfriend zip along the wall. Did they even need her for this?

She was about to sit down to rest her aching legs when said boyfriend zipped up beside her and took her brush, propping it over the edge of the can and slipping his arms around her waist.

Pietro kissed her, the smell of sweat and paint was thick around them, but for some reason, it was working. Or maybe Darcy had one of those working-man fetishes. The same type of thing that had women wanting to get down and dirty with their plumbers and handymen.

Or maybe she was just really into her boyfriend.

That was the more likely scenario here.

Because the second his lips touched hers, she wasn’t tired any longer. It was like she got a second wind or something.

She raked her fingers through his hair, sliding in the sweat until she reached the back of his head, which she used as leverage to hold him close.

He broke off the kiss with a chuckle. “What was that for?”

“No reason,” she said with a shrug. “Besides,  _ you’re _ the one who kissed me.”

“This is true,” he acquiesced. “But you were the one who started using your tongue…” he licked his lips. “No complaints here, but I thought you were tired. I was going to offer to finish the whole thing and take you inside?”

“Or, you could let this dry for a little while and take me  _ here _ ?” she asked, wrapping both arms around his neck.

“Right here?” he asked, smiling as he stepped closer to her once more. HIs fingers grazed her waist before moving behind her back.“Take you right here?”

She nodded, swallowing thickly. “Right here.”

“On the ground?” he asked, glancing down at the gravel path beneath their feet.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Getting a piece of gravel lodged in her ass wasn’t her idea of sexy times.

“Maybe just press me up against the barn?” she asked. “If it’s my hands I can explain away the paint pretty easily.”

Pietro took one look at the wet red paint and grinned. “Against the barn?  Outside? That is very kinky, Darcy.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… less talk, more taking me against the barn, Farm Boy.”  She waggled her eyebrows and leaned up to kiss him once more.

He grunted against her mouth, lips moving over hers as he reached down beneath her top to tease her breasts.  Her nipples stiffened quickly as he rubbed them through her bra, making her breath catch in her throat.

Every kiss from him felt like an electrical shock. And before long, she was reaching for the button on her pants, tugging down the zip, pulling them down past her thighs and turning around.

Leaning forward, she could feel him moving behind her, right before Pietro’s pants practically disappeared. That was the good thing about dating the fastest man in the world. Clothes just simply weren’t a problem.

She could feel the thick head of his cock as he slid it through her folds. Her name was a whisper on his lips as he rocked forward, entering her shallowly as he reached in front of them, resting his hand on the wall of the barn just above hers.

He seemed to realized what he’d done, but he didn’t seem to care, the other clean hand moving around to cup her softly, his fingers moving through her curls to find the slick wetness. Two fingertips circled her clit and Darcy had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

While Laura and the kids  _ were _ gone for the week, Clint was still puttering around here somewhere. Out plowing the field the last they’d checked.

The last thing they needed was for him to hear her sex sounds, mistake them for some sort of random Avengers-esque danger and come running up here arrows-a-blazing and ready to fight some threat to humanity.

He’d find her bent over and Pietro sliding his cock in to the hilt and that’d be the end of her life as she knew it. She’d never hear the end of it.

“Unnnnhhhh,” she moaned even while biting her lip.  Pietro bent his knees slightly, fucking into her a little harder than before and she leaned forward, resting her cheek against the sticky wet paint on the barn.

“Fuck,” she muttered, and Pietro heard, mistaking it for a ‘fuck’ of pleasure, and rocking into her all the harder, pressing her face against the barn, and hitting that spot over and over again and suddenly, she didn’t care about having paint on her face. Or hands. Or arms.

“Fuuuuckkkk…” she whimpered, feeling her pussy begin to ripple. To clench around his cock. For that delicious burn to tip over into so fucking good territory.

His fingers sped up just a little, and she was gone, squeezing him and moaning his name as he fucked into her over and over again.

When he pulled out, he was still hard, so she grabbed her pants, pulling them up around her waist as she went down on her knees in front of him.

There was a thud as his back hit the barn. 

Her hands smeared red paint all over the front of his jeans as she pulled them down more, wrapping her lips around his straining cock.

“Darcy…” he murmured, adding more colorful language in his mother-tongue as she started to move.

Her tongue molded around the head of his cock, her hands gripping the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up his stomach.

She slurped loudly around his shaft and he reached down to grab her ponytail, To wrap the length of it around his arm as he held her head in place.

She fluttered her tongue against him, feeling the tremors as they started to roll through his body. Relaxing her throat, she took him back as far as she could, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, until he came on a strangled cry that sounded something like her name, but most definitely wasn’t completely in English.

His thighs were shaking as she brought him down, releasing him with a soft pop as she swallowed his release, meeting his gaze as she pushed back from him and let her legs unfurl, straightening in front of her so she could lean back on her hands.

She looked up at him, almost laughing out loud.  He had red paint smeared on not only his jeans, but his t-shirt, one hand, belly, and probably his entire back as well.

He pushed off the wall and craned his neck to look, sighing and pulling his pants up over his hips again.  “My ass is painted.”

She snorted aloud, laughing.

“Don’t be so smug. One side of your face is red. Two-Face.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining about my face a minute ago…”

He grinned lazily at the memory. “That was so fucking good. You’re so fucking good, princeza...”

Pietro knelt and grasped Darcy’s hands, helping her up to a standing position. He glanced back at the wall and snorted out a laugh, quickly reaching for the roller he’d been using to paint with and smoothing over the spots where they’d been leaning,  He scooped up the paint bucket, and the paint brushes, zooming off with those to the work sink Clint had set up in the shed around the corner.

Of course, Darcy only knew about any of this in theory, and due to context clues, because he did it so fast, she didn’t actually see any of it happen.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned down to press his lips to the clean side of her face. “Shower?”

“Yes, please. Yes, shower.”

They zipped off towards the house, thinking they’d definitely gotten away with screwing around against the barn, kicking off their shoes and tripping clumsily into the entryway.

“That was fast,” Clint said from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.  “Didn’t you guys just go out there an hour--” he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, standing there in their red paint. Red-handed.  Quite literally. “...Ago?” he finished, draping the towel over his arm and grinning in that closed-lipped way he had when he had a truckload of shit on someone and he fucking knew it.  “You know… the paint’s supposed to go  _ on _ the barn. I thought that went without saying when I asked you to paint  _ the barn _ .”

Darcy inhaled and looked down at her red hands. “We fell,” she said bluntly.

Clint snorted.  “That’s not even a good lie, Darce… come on.  You can do better than that.”

Pietro pushed his hair out of his eyes, grinning in that cocksure way that usually got on Clint’s ever-loving nerves. “That’s how we paint barns in Sokovia,” he said, tugging Darcy after him.  “And now we’re tired, so we’re going to go take a shower.”

Darcy could practically hear Clint’s eyes rolling as they ran up the stairs to the guest bath.

“You’re finishing tomorrow,” he called up the stairs.

“Nice of you to think of me, but I finished already,” Pietro yelled back down to him without missing a beat.

“Screw you, Maximoff.”

“Done and done,” Darcy called.

“Shut up, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar! (I love the sugar!)


End file.
